


From Heat and Beyond

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Isabelle Lightwood, Alpha for hire, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, From Sex to Love, Fuck Or Die, Happy Ending, Knotting, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Omega Clary Fray, Oral Sex, Pining Sickness, Recreational Drug Use, Scent Marking, Scent bonds, Sex Work, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: When Clary comes off of her suppressants for the first time in twelve years, she knows it's going to be bad. She lets her best friend talk her into hiring an alpha to help her through it. Little did she know the instant connection she would feel for the alpha, Izzy.But these feelings? Are they just the hormones talking? Or do they go beyond her heat?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143
Collections: SHBingo





	From Heat and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the ShadowhunterBingo, square filled: Fuck or Die  
> Thank you so much to Saeth for beta reading for me :D
> 
> A little note: In this world, if you're on suppressants for a long period of time, they start to fuck with your hormones and make you sick. When you come off them, your next heat is ridiculously out of control as your hormones try to balance themselves back out again. Though Clary needs to be knotted, it's not any sort of dubcon because they've talked about it beforehand and they both know what's happening. When an alpha and omega spend a heat or rut together and they are compatible enough to possibly mate in the future, their hormones will form a scent bond. A scent bond strengthens the more they're together and slowly fades away if they're apart.  
> Also, in this fic Izzy is an alpha, and therefore she DOES have a cock. If you think women can't have cocks this might not be a read for you :D 
> 
> Alright, with all that outa the way, I hope you enjoy <3

Clary sits down at the booth, her best friend across from her. Simon silently slides a cup of coffee towards her. She takes it between her hands gratefully, glad to have something to hold onto. 

“So,” he says gently, forcing her to look up from the cup. “You wanna talk about it?”

Clary nods slowly, her teeth catching her bottom lip. She stares down at her cup, watching as the little leaf art slowly fades, sinking into the coffee beneath. The silence stretches out until it’s uncomfortable and stifling. 

“Hey,” Simon whispers, his hand reaching out and taking hers. She lets out a long breath, the air leaving all at once. She looks up at her best friend, giving him a self-depreciating smile. 

“It’s not great,” she finally admits with a slow shake of her head. Clary’s eyes prickle, her stomach sinking as she thinks about what the doctor had told her. “I have to come off my surpressents as soon as possible.”

“We knew this was a possibility,” Simon says kindly. “They’re not good for you long term.”

“I know,” she says, trying to smile. She gives his hands a squeeze before picking up her coffee and finally taking a sip. “It’s just hitting me harder than I thought it would.”

“That’s okay. It’s okay to be nervous.” He tilts his head to the side, adjusting his glasses. “Have you  _ ever _ been in heat?”

Clary’s cheeks blossom with a blush and she internally curses her pale skin. She waves her hand. “Just the once. When I presented.”

“Shit,” Simon hisses. “So you haven’t had a heat in, what? Ten years?”

Clary rolls her eyes. “Twelve.” She licks her lips nervously. “It’s been twelve years.” Clary shrugs, trying to play off her nerves and worries. “It’s not a big deal. I don’t even remember it being that bad.”

Clary’s hit with a wave of sour smell, the stink of Simon’s surprise and worry so overwhelming she has to cover her nose. “Sorry,” he murmurs, taking a deep breath and getting himself under control. “Okay. This is fine,” he says with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “You’re going off your suppressants. You’re gonna go through heat. You’ll be fine with an alpha.”

Clary shakes her head. “No. I’ll do it alone.”

“Clary--” he starts but Clary cuts him off. 

“No, Simon. I’ll detox on my own. I don’t want anyone there to see me like that.” 

“That’s why you hire a professional,” he tells her seriously, leaning on his elbows towards her. “I’m serious. There’s nothing wrong with hiring someone to take care of you. It’s. Clary, it’s going to be bad. Probably a lot worse than you think it’ll be.”

She knows he’s right. Knows it in her bones. Clary’s heard the stories. How omegas have almost died trying to do what she’s suggesting. An omega isn’t meant to suppress their heat for this long and it shows. She’s been getting sicker and sicker; hot sweats, nausea, mood swings, black outs. It’s getting bad. And getting off of these hormones is her only chance at resetting the balance of her hormones. 

Clary sighs in defeat, sinking down in her seat. “You’re right.”

Simon sits back, his eyes widening. “What?”

“I said you’re right. Don’t let it get to your head,” she teases. Clary takes a drink of her coffee, sobering. “Tell me more about this alpha for hire business.”

Simon nods. “Well, as you know, I used to work there. So you know it’s not some creepy scam or something. Every alpha that works there goes through  _ extensive _ evaluations. Not only are they healthy but they’re also mentally sound. They even made us go through a hormone fueled test to make sure none of us were in danger of going feral. They really know their stuff.”

Clary picks up her napkin, running her fingers over it before picking at it, tearing it into small pieces. “And they would have my preference?”

“Of course. Female alphas aren’t as rare as you seem to think they are.”

Clary shrugs. “I’ve never found one I liked,” she says softly. “I just can’t imagine going through this with a guy. No offense,” she adds on with a wince. 

“None taken,” Simon says back with a wide smile. “Especially since I’m all mated now.”

Clary shakes her head, a small smile playing at her lips. “I still can’t believe you met them  _ on the job _ .”

“What can I say? I took my job very seriously. Never had a single unsatisfied customer.”

“Gross, Simon.”

Simon chuckles. “I just couldn’t give them up. Once I started seeing them, I would wait at my phone for their calls, same time every three months. I couldn’t handle seeing other omegas. I was crazy about them.” Simon shakes his head, his lips curling up into that sappy smile he only gets when he thinks about his mates. “The first time they met was a whirlwind but we got there. My heart didn’t stand a chance.”

Clary never thought her best friend would be mated to not one but two omegas. But seeing the three of them together? Clary  _ gets it _ . As sappy as it sounds, they complete each other. She could never dream of finding something like that, but at least this service will help her through her heat, keep her from literally dying. 

“Alright,” she murmurs, looking at Simon with determination. “I’m in.”

~~~

Izzy picks up her bag from the backseat of her car, slinging it over her shoulder. Butterflies play in her belly as she makes her way towards the front door. She read through the questionnaire, studied the file. Clary Fairchild, omega, preference for females, fingers, and oral. Having her first heat in twelve years. 

Izzy winces just thinking about coming off of suppressants after that long. It’s going to be hell. But hopefully, Izzy will be able to help with that. 

After knocking on the door, Izzy takes a step back and waits. It doesn’t take long before the door swings open, and Izzy’s breath is sucked from her lungs without her permission. The omega is  _ beautiful _ . Red hair tied up in a bun, pale skin, gorgeous green eyes which widen when they look at Izzy. And then Izzy takes in a deep breath, her body lighting up from the inside at the smell that greets her. Fuck. This omega smells so good, enticing Izzy’s inner alpha. 

The omega, Clary, clings to the doorway, her fingers seeming to dig into the frame. That’s when Izzy notices the other things. Like the way her hair is damp with sweat, her lips pale, her eyes glassy. The alpha in Izzy takes over. 

“Hello,” she greets softly, raising her hand. “Why don’t we go get settled inside?”

Clary nods slowly before stepping back and letting Izzy in. Izzy makes sure to keep her distance, not touching Clary until the omega initiates. Everything is on her terms, she’s the one in charge. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Clary murmurs, setting herself down on the couch, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Her hands shake where they tighten around the front of the blanket. Everything inside Izzy wants to reach out and pull Clary into her lap, to hold her and caress her and whisper praises into her red hair. Instead she sits down on the other end of the couch, putting her bag down at her feet. 

“How are you feeling?”

Clary shivers, her eyes darting closed. Her lips are chapped and that pull to take care of Clary strengthens, compels her to stand. “Where’s your kitchen, Clary?”

Clary’s eyes open. She nods behind Izzy. “Through the doorway.”

Izzy makes quick work of finding the kitchen, pouring a glass of water and pulling out a Powerade from the fridge. She also finds a sleeve of crackers from the cupboard and a bag of beef jerky. Stepping back into the living room, Izzy is hit with that scent again. It washes over her, tugs at something deep inside of her. Clary smells like warm citrus and it makes Izzy’s mouth water. 

Clary’s big green eyes follow Izzy’s every move. “Can I touch you, sweetheart?”

Clary swallows before nodding gently. Izzy sits beside her, running her hand over Clary’s face, her insides turning giddy when the omega leans into the touch, chasing it. Clary is hot to the touch, but nothing that Izzy isn’t used to. 

“Here we go,” Izzy murmurs, bringing the water to Clary’s mouth and helping her drink it. “You’re doing perfectly.”

Clary sighs once the glass is drained, already looking better. “Thank you,” she whispers, her voice sounding strained. 

Izzy picks up the crackers and the Powerade, setting them beside Clary’s hip before turning her slightly so her feet are up on the couch. Then Izzy gets on the couch, setting herself behind Clary’s body so the omega can lean back against her. 

“This will help,” she murmurs against the side of Clary’s head. “Being with an alpha will help.” Izzy lets her wrist move up to Clary’s nose and Clary’s hand snatches it, keeping it close as she takes in huge lungfuls of breath, scenting her. Clary’s body slowly loses it’s tension, sinking against Izzy. It’s a heady feeling, knowing just Izzy’s scent did this, was able to soothe the omega. 

“Thank you,” Clary says again, her voice sounding stronger still. 

“You don’t have to thank me. I wanna take care of you.”

“But still,” Clary murmurs and Izzy can see the way her cheeks are reddening, the tips of her ears turning pink with her blush. “I already feel a lot better.”

“It’s going to get worse,” Izzy warns. 

“I know. But I’m not as afraid as I was before you got here.”

~~~

Clary leans heavier against Izzy, letting the alpha hold her tight. Her hands run up and down Clary’s arms and it makes her shiver. Her heat is coming in waves. Right now, at the beginning, the waves are small, barely there. But as the weekend goes on, she knows they’ll get worse and worse. But for now, she’s content to just lay here, letting the alpha’s scent lull her. 

Izzy smells like hot chocolate with a hint of spices. It reminds Clary of times back home before she started college, intent of being a famous painter. It makes her feel safe enough to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. 

When she wakes again, Clary jolts, but strong arms hold her, a soothing voice whispering in her ear. Clary moans long and low, her body so much warmer than when she fell asleep. 

Clary tries to shift, only to freeze as her body lights up with pleasure, her panties completely soaked. “Oh god,” she murmurs, more to herself than to Izzy. 

“Hey,” Izzy whispers, her voice coming right in Clary’s ear. “You’re okay, little omega. Let me help you, okay?”

Clary nods her head, her mind growing foggy as this wave of heat hits her. She’s still leaning against Izzy’s chest, Izzy’s hands on her arms. With permission, Izzy’s hands move. They slide over Clary’s belly, making her shift her hips up, seeking some sort of friction. Her core is so fucking hot, so soaked. She wants to be touched, to be filled. Her walls clench around nothing and she lets out a whine of frustration. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Izzy murmurs. “I’ve got you, Clary.”

Clary’s legs fall open on the couch when Izzy’s hand moves lower. She pushes Clary’s t-shirt up, touching her stomach and making the muscles twitch. Clary lets out a sigh when Izzy’s long fingers dip into the front of her pajama pants. “Please,” she whispers, spreading her legs even wider in invitation. “Please, alpha.”

Without an ounce of hesitation, Izzy’s fingers dip into Clary’s panties. “Oh,” Izzy breathes, her breath fanning over Clary’s ear, heightening her arousal. She’s so wet she can feel it dripping. “You’re so wet, sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Let’s get you off and then we’ll go take a shower, okay?”

Clary nods because she can’t do anything more. Her body is tense with anticipation as Izzy dips one finger into her opening, getting it wet with her slick. “Fuck,” Clary gasps out when that wet finger finds her clit, stroking it slowly in small circles. 

Clary lets out a whine as that talented finger picks up speed, flicking back and forth, back and forth. Her entire body tenses up. “Such a good omega,” Izzy murmurs before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss right behind Clary’s right ear. It’s enough to throw her over the edge. Her body spasms, her clit throbbing as she comes, letting out a drawn out moan. 

Once it’s over, Clary slumps against Izzy, her entire body going lax. Izzy pulls her hand free from Clary’s pants. “You did so well, sweetheart. So good for me.”

Clary tilts her head, looking up at Izzy with a smile. The wave is already gone, her mind clear and free from heat. Her body feels so fucking good, relaxed and pliable. Izzy leans over, grabbing the beef jerky. “Can you eat a little bit for me, please? Drink some Powerade?”

Clary does as she’s asked, feeling good and light, but also tired. She lets out a yawn. “Sleepy,” she says. 

“I know. But let’s get you showered first and then we’ll move to your bed. Does that sound okay?”

“Mhmm,” Clary hums, her belly full, her head light. She knows it’s her heat talking but in that moment, she’s positive she’d follow Izzy anywhere. 

~~~

Izzy wakes up suddenly, letting out a grunt as a weight lands on her chest. “Clary?” she murmurs, blinking her eyes awake. 

“Izzy. Alpha. Need you. Please,” Clary pants out, her voice sounding dark and desperate. Izzy is instantly awake. 

Her hands come up, finding Clary’s hips. Her eyes widen when she realizes Clary is straddling her chest backwards, her hips moving in little motions without her permission. She’s completely lost in her heat, needing relief. 

“Scoot back, gorgeous,” Izzy says, pulling Clary’s hips back until she’s straddling Izzy’s face. She tugs until Clary is basically sitting on her face. She dives in, moaning at the first taste of Clary. She’s so fucking sweet with a citrus bite. She points her tongue, shoving it into Clary’s pussy, wiggling it around and moaning as Clary grows even more slick. 

“Oh, fuck,” Clary whimpers, her hand reaching back and grabbing Izzy’s hair. Her hips move in little circles, fucking herself on Izzy’s tongue. She’s stunning like this, completely fearless as she chases her pleasure. 

One of Izzy’s hands run up Clary’s side, higher still until she can cup Clary’s breast. She pinches at Clary’s nipple, making the omega moan. Clary falls forward until she’s on her hands and knees over Izzy’s body. Izzy lets out a gasp of surprise as Clary shoves her sweatpants down. 

“Hey,” she says, her hands tapping Clary’s thigh. “You don’t have to worry about that, sweetheart. Let me take care of you.”

“Want too,” Clary murmurs, her voice slurred. “ _ Need  _ too, alpha.”

Izzy lifts her hips, letting Clary get her out of her pants and panties. She opens her thighs, her belly quivering with anticipation. Izzy is wet, her clit throbbing with need. She was more than willing to ignore it but now that she’s open and exposed, Izzy  _ wants _ . 

Clary smells so good, her body so fucking sexy. Izzy is only human! 

“Oh god,” Izzy grits out when Clary buries her face between Izzy’s thighs, her tongue licking at Izzy’s clit. Izzy’s clit hardens under Clary’s tongue, pleasure racing through her. 

Being a female alpha, Izzy has different genitalia than other women. Her clit is also her cock. When she’s in rut and when she wants, her clit comes out of her folds, out of her sheath, elongating into a cock, complete with a knot at the end. But for now, she’s content to allow Clary to lick at her cockhead, a curious finger dipping into her folds. 

“Fuck, so good, Clary. Such a good omega. You’re gonna make me come, sweetheart.”

Clary whines, the vibrations going through Izzy’s clit. Fuck, it feels so good and her thighs begin to shake as her orgasm grows closer and closer. Izzy goes back to eating Clary out, licking into her folds, savoring the flavor of her slick. Two of her fingers dip into Clary’s pussy, rubbing carefully against Clary’s G-spot. Her mouth finds Clary’s clit, sucking hard and making the omega cry out. 

The fingers inside Clary speed up until Clary is shouting, her walls clamping down on Izzy’s fingers. Her core grows impossibly wetter with slick as she comes, her clit throbbing against Izzy’s tongue. 

“Alpha,” Clary yells before her face finds Izzy’s clit again. Her tongue flicks back and forth other the bud until Izzy’s fingers are tightening in Clary’s hips so hard she’s sure there will be little finger shaped bruises. 

Her orgasm slides through her. Her entire body feels like it turns to goo as her cockhead spurts a little bit of cum. She only produces a small amount when she’s not knotting. Clary is right there, sucking on her clit, moaning as she licks Izzy clean. Izzy jerks with aftershocks, pleasure overwhelming her. 

“Fuck,” she breathes, sinking back into the bed. “Fuck, Clary. That was so good.”

Clary turns back around, falling onto Izzy’s chest and burying her face against the underside of Izzy’s throat. Izzy’s arms come around Clary, rubbing up and down her spine. “So good, little omega.”

“Thank you, alpha,” Clary murmurs back, her scent growing sweet with content and satisfaction. 

~~~

Clary rubs at her eyes as she walks down the hall towards the kitchen. The smell of coffee wafts through her home, making her mouth water. She’s feeling great this morning, only getting hit with two waves of heat through the night, both of which were quenched by Izzy’s addicting mouth. Clary scolds herself for thinking about it, knowing it’ll only serve to turn her back on, making her next wave of heat come before she’s ready for it. 

She steps into the kitchen, finding Izzy sitting up on the counter, scrolling through her phone, a cup of coffee in one hand. God. Not for the first time, Clary’s hit with just how gorgeous the alpha is. She’s wearing nothing but an oversized hoodie and a pair of panties. Fuck. Clary feels herself growing slick between her thighs, her body heating up without her permission. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Izzy says, finally looking up. She sets down the coffee and her phone. “Do you need me again?”

Clary wants to say no, that she’s fine for now. But what comes out instead is a whimper. “Yes. Please, alpha.”

Izzy is moving before Clary is finished speaking the words. She storms into Clary’s space, her hands finding Clary’s hips. “I’ve got you,” Izzy says before spinning Clary around. Her hands slam against the table with a loud slap that rings through the room. Her breathing speeds up, her core dripping once more. Her mind grows foggy with lust. 

Izzy falls to her knees behind Clary. She helps her out of her sweats and panties, leaving her bottom half bare and exposed which somehow only heightens her arousal. “Alpha,” she gasps out when Izzy pushes on her back until Clary’s chest is against the table. 

“Spread your legs, omega.”

Clary moans as she does as her alpha asks. Izzy uses her thumbs to spread Clary out and she shivers as the cold air hits her pussy. “Please,” she whimpers before Izzy is diving in, licking into her folds. That warm, wet tongue feels so fucking good. She reaches back to touch Izzy’s head but a hand stops her. 

“Spread yourself open for me,” Izzy says, her voice husky with lust. “Be a good omega and hold yourself open.”

Clary’s cheeks heat up but she does as she’s told, reaching back and holding her cheeks open. Izzy lets out a growl of approval that has Clary growing even wetter, her pussy absolutely dripping, her inner thighs growing slick. 

“Good girl,” Izzy murmurs before going back in, licking into Clary. She licks from Clary’s clit all the way back to her ass. 

“Oh, shit,” she gasps out, pleasure racing through her. She’s never been touched there before and she never knew she was so fucking sensitive. Izzy picks up on it right away, the good alpha that she is. 

Izzy’s mouth goes to Clary’s ass, swirling her tongue around her tight hole. Clary rides up on her tippy toes, her body tensing in pleasure. It’s when Izzy’s wet finger finds Clary’s clit, flicking over the bud that Clary gives in, letting herself fly over the edge. 

She slumps against the table as she comes down from her earth shattering orgasm, her legs weak and her body cooling. Clary makes a noise as Izzy drapes herself over her back, her hands sliding over her body. “Thank you,” Clary whispers, her voice breaking from how hoarse she is. 

“Perfect little omega,” Izzy murmurs as she kisses along Clary’s hairline, making Clary’s belly swoop and swoon. 

Clary gingerly sits up straight, turning and tucking herself into Izzy’s arms, nuzzling against her. She breathes the alpha’s scent in, relaxing against her. Clary lets out a sigh. “Can we make a nest?”

“Of course. Why don’t you go into the living room and start it and I’ll bring some food and water?”

“Okay, alpha,” Clary says without much thought, turning and walking into the living room to find her best blankets. 

~~~

Izzy takes a few deep breaths. It’s fine. Everything is fine. It doesn’t matter that her traitorous heart jolts every time Clary calls her alpha. It’s normal. Omegas in heat say all sorts of things. She can’t trust that Clary has feelings, not when her hormones are demanding things. 

Izzy picks up the tray of food, bringing it into the living room. Clary’s eyes light up when Izzy walks in and there her heart goes again, skipping a beat. Clary makes Izzy feel wanted and desired, for more than just her fingers and knot. It’s the way she snuggles with Izzy between waves of heat, the way her body goes lax when she scents her. It’s all so much and Izzy has to keep reminding herself that this is just a job, that this is all Clary’s heat. 

“What do you think?” Clary asks, gesturing towards the nest she’s made on the couch. It’s filled with fluffy pillows and soft blankets. 

“Oh, Clary,” Izzy says, her voice tinted in awe. She tries to keep her emotions in check despite the way her inner alpha is cooing how good of an omega Clary is, how perfect her nest is for them, how she would make a wonderful mother. “It’s beautiful. I can’t wait to get in and snuggle.”

Clary lets out a long sigh, her pale cheeks already coloring with heat again. Her hands go to her belly with a groan. Izzy’s protective instincts kick in, forcing her forward until she’s in front of the omega who smells of pain and discomfort. “I’m okay,” Clary says gently but doesn’t hesitate to bury her face in Izzy’s neck, smelling her hair. 

“I have something that’ll help,” Izzy tells her carefully. “My brother is an omega. He gave me what he uses to ease his symptoms. It won’t help tomorrow when your heat is the worst but it’ll take the edge off today.”

Clary nods. “Yes, please.”

Izzy helps Clary to sit in her nest, fluffing the pillows a bit before grabbing the tin from her bag. She’s gentle as she handles it, knowing Alec will kill her if she damages his stuff. She sits on the floor beside the couch, one of Clary’s hands dipping down to tangle in her hair. Izzy shivers at the touch, her chest filling with fondness at how easy it is for Clary to touch her like this, like it’s something familiar. 

Opening the tin, Izzy finds Alec’s purple pipe, his grinder, and a baggy of buds. She’s careful as she opens the grinder, placing a few buds on top before closing it and twisting the top. “I’ve never done this before,” Clary confesses softly, the hand playing with Izzy’s hair pausing. “Will you show me?”

Izzy nods. “Of course. It’s not hard once you get the hang of it.”

Once it’s ground up, Izzy moves it to the pipe, making sure it’s packed just right. After it’s ready, she picks up Alec’s bedazzled lighter, smiling to herself. Must have been a gift from Magnus. She gets into the nest beside Clary. Clary turns to the side, laying her head against the back of the couch and placing her legs over Izzy’s lap. They’re snuggled together tight and Izzy’s stomach swoops. 

“Okay,” Izzy says, trying to get herself to focus. “You have to put your fingers right here, it’ll plug these little holes. Then you light it and suck in to light the buds up. Then let go of the little holes and keep sucking so you can breathe the smoke in.” Izzy demonstrates, taking a puff for herself, letting it out slowly. It burns her chest in a way she’s only familiar with when she’s smoked with Alec in the past. 

“I think I get it,” Clary says, taking the pipe. She does it well, breathing the smoke in and letting it out slowly with a little sigh. The smell hits Izzy’s nose, somehow mixing with their own and smelling good, better than it usually does. 

“Good job,” Izzy whispers, willing her voice to stay steady, even as her eyes track the movements of Clary’s lips, the way they wrap around the pipe, the way they curl into an O as she blows. 

Clary passes the pipe back, her head leaning against the couch again. There’s a little smile playing at her lips, her eyes glassy as they look up at Izzy. “I feel so much better,” Clary murmurs, the pot already hitting her system and taking the pain away, just as Alec told her would happen. Izzy promises to pay the next time they smoke together. 

“You’re so pretty,” Clary whispers. “Never met an alpha as pretty as you.”

Izzy can’t stop herself from smiling. “And I’ve never met an omega as pretty as you. And you smell so good, sweetheart.”

Clary hums in pleasure, closing her eyes. Izzy brings the pipe to her lips, lighting it and taking another hit. But this time she doesn’t let it out, instead, tapping Clary’s shoulder. Clary opens her eyes, brightening up at Izzy. Izzy takes her face in her hands, bringing their lips together and breathing the smoke into Clary’s mouth. Clary opens immediately, taking everything Izzy has to offer. 

After that, Izzy goes and cleans Alec’s pipe before getting back into Clary’s beautiful nest. It’s so comfortable, making Izzy feel even more at ease than the pot. She lays on her back, letting Clary climb into her lap. 

They’re both high and loose, grinning at each other. Clary continues to play with Izzy’s hair, Izzy’s hands running up and down Clary’s thighs. It’s nice. Their scents are mixed together into something delicious, something that makes Izzy’s inner alpha preen and purr. 

Izzy has no idea how long they sit like that before Clary’s hips start moving. She shifts until she’s straddling Izzy’s right thigh, grinding herself down. Izzy’s belly fills with lust, her fingers digging into Clary’s thighs. Clary moans, tossing her head back towards the ceiling, biting her bottom lip between her teeth. Fuck, she’s gorgeous. 

Izzy’s hands slide up Clary’s thighs until they find her hips, helping her move, humping against Izzy’s thigh. Izzy isn’t wearing any pants, so she can feel how wet Clary is through her pajamas, can feel how turned on she is. But instead of her movements being rushed, barrelling towards the finish line, she moves like a dancer. Her hips are rhythmic as she thrusts against Izzy, slow and sweet. 

Izzy can’t help herself, can’t possibly find it in herself to stop. She reaches up, grabbing the back of Clary’s neck and tugging her down. Clary gasps when their lips meet and Izzy uses the opportunity to push her tongue into Clary’s mouth. The moment their tongues touch for the first time, Izzy moans, her body breaking out into goosebumps. Her own clit throbs, demanding attention. She shifts them slightly so she can thrust against Clary’s thigh as Clary continues humping Izzy’s. 

Oh god, the friction is perfect, both of them moving their hips to best chase their pleasure. Their hands explore each other, riding under shirts and finding hot skin. Clary tastes so good, her tongue playing with Izzy’s until they break apart, both panting. 

Clary tugs Izzy’s shirt higher, exposing her breasts. Clary ducks down, her mouth finding one of Izzy’s nipples. It makes her hips come up off the couch, her spine bowing with pleasure. “Oh, fuck. Yes. Right there,” Izzy hisses, her body tensing tighter and tighter and tighter. Her hips hit Clary’s thigh just right, rubbing her clit perfect and she shatters, spasming with her orgasm. 

“Alpha,” Clary grits out, coming back up to Izzy’s mouth. She shoves her tongue into Izzy’s mouth as Izzy’s hands find her ass, squeezing her perfect little cheeks. Her hips thrust hard a few times before she’s stilling, gasping with her own release. 

They lay there, trading much gentler kisses, their lips barely touching. Clary lets out a deep sigh, practically melting against Izzy’s front. Izzy’s panties are wet with her release but she ignores it, focusing on her omega, making sure she’s comfortable and content. 

It’s in that moment that Izzy realizes just how deep she is. Her inner alpha is calling Clary their omega,  _ theirs _ . And if Izzy is honest, she’s not that quick to correct it. This was supposed to be a simple job, yet somehow she has feelings for Clary she’s  _ never _ felt before. But is it all just Clary’s heat? Is it their hormones making them have these feelings? And then Clary starts purring against Izzy and Izzy knows she’s fucking  _ boned _ . 

~~~

Clary wakes all at once, letting out a gasp. Her skin is too tight, too hot. Her body  _ aches _ all the way down to her bones. Fuck. This is by far the worse wave yet. She reaches over, shaking Izzy awake, letting out a pitiful whine as she does. “Alpha,” she gasps out. 

Izzy is there, leaning over her and pushing her hair out of her face. “Alpha. Need you.”

“It’s getting bad, Clary,” Izzy says gently, her brows wrinkled in thought. “Worse than I’ve ever seen, sweetheart. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Clary nods. “Knew it would be bad. Doctor said I’d need to knot. Knot or get even worse. They said I could die,” she confesses, her mind delirious with heat. “Please, alpha. Need your knot.”

“Clary,” Izzy murmurs, her face slack with shock. “You didn’t tell me it would be  _ that _ bad.”

“I’m sorry. Didn’t wanna pressure you.” Clary writhes on the bed, trying to seek some sort of friction. She needs  _ something _ to quench the heat in her belly but she can’t seem to find it, can’t seem to reach it. She whines, tossing her head back against her pillow in frustration. 

“Shh,” Izzy whispers, calming Clary down. Her nerves feel flayed open and exposed, the tiniest touch feeling overwhelming and borderline too much. It’s bad, so fucking bad. Her hair is sticking to her face and neck with sweat. “I’ve got you. I’m gonna knot you, okay? And then if it’s bad again I’m gonna call the doctor, just to be on the safe side.”

Clary nods her head, her body relaxing against her sheets now that she knows she’ll be getting what she needs. Her mind goes blissfully blank, not unlike how she felt with the weed yesterday. Izzy’s hands touch her gently as she helps Clary out of her clothes, leaving her completely naked on the bed. Then she pulls her black tank top off over her head, tossing it to the side. 

Clary’s mouth waters as she stares at Izzy’s chest. She wants to get her mouth on Izzy, leave bruises on her boobs, flick her tongue over her nipples until they’re hard and aching. Izzy’s boobs are bigger than her own, rounder. They’d fill Clary’s palms so perfectly. But instead she lays back, letting her alpha take care of her. 

Izzy slides out of her panties, leaving her just as bare as Clary. The dark curls on her mound are so pretty, just like the rest of her. Clary wants to bury her face against them again, breath them in until all she can smell is  _ alpha, lust,  _ and  _ Izzy _ . 

“Doing so well,” Izzy murmurs, sliding between Clary’s open thighs. “So good for me, omega.”

Clary whimpers as she feels herself growing impossibly wetter. She’s so ready to be filled, so ready for Izzy’s knot. “Please,” she begs again, her hands coming up to Izzy’s shoulders, digging her nails in without even meaning too. 

“I just need a second,” Izzy says, nodding down between her own legs. Clary doesn’t understand, but she doesn’t need to, not when Izzy is leaning down and kissing her. Izzy’s tongue fills her mouth, making her groan in delight, her hips trying to ride up. But Izzy is there, holding her down, keeping her still. 

Izzy’s mouth moves lower, pressing opened mouth kisses to Clary’s jaw, making her body fill with liquid pleasure that slowly slides down her spine. Her toes curl in the bedsheets, her back coming up off the bed. She lets out a long moan as Izzy moves lower, her mouth finding her throat. Izzy bites down on Clary’s collarbone, hard enough that Clary knows it’ll bruise. Izzy’s hips move forward and that’s when Clary feels Izzy’s cock for the first time. It’s come out of its sheath, sliding against her folds. It’s so hot, scorching against her clit. 

Izzy continues to mark Clary’s pale skin until it’s patterned with red marks. Some of them blossoming bright, others a light pink. Clary’s head grows foggier and foggier the more this wave of heat takes her. All she knows is Izzy’s mouth, pleasure, and the smell of her alpha all around her. 

“Turn over,” Izzy finally says, tapping at Clary’s hip. “Present for me, sweetheart.”

Clary moves, her limbs feeling like jelly, uncooperative and useless. But eventually she gets onto her hands and knees. She tilts her hips back as far as she can, presenting herself properly. Clary buries her face into her pillow, panting as she waits. 

Izzy’s hands grip Clary’s hips. They feel like they’re branding her, marking her as Izzy’s. “Alpha!” she cries out in desperation, needing to be filled and needing it now. Her pussy clenches around nothing and she whines, pushing back until her ass is against Izzy’s groin. 

“Hush, little omega. I got you.” Izzy’s fingers play against her dripping core, two working their way inside. They thrust in and out and Clary chases them, thrusting back on them. When Izzy pulls them out, Clary groans in frustration. She looks over her shoulder with a glare, only to freeze when her eyes meet alpha red ones. 

Instead of saying anything more, Clary lets her chest drop onto the bed, reaching her hands back and holding herself open for her alpha. Izzy lets out a growl that has even more slick leaking from Clary’s hole. 

Izzy’s cock presses into her opening and Clary sighs, finally getting what she needs. Izzy’s nails wrack down her spine, making her arch up into the touch as her hips begin to move. Slowly pulling out before slamming back in. It feels perfect. Not as long as a male’s cock but more than enough to quench the ache inside of her. 

“So good. My perfect omega,” Izzy murmurs, her chest coming down against Clary’s back, bracketing her in against the sheets. “All mine.”

“Yours,” Clary agrees without a second thought. “Alpha. Knot me!”

Izzy’s hips slam against her ass with the force of her thrusts. Her knot slowly begins to form at the base of her cock. The stretch feels so good, exactly what Clary’s heat fogged mind is begging for. She closes her eyes, savoring the feeling, letting herself get washed away. 

Izzy’s cock slides against her sweet spot, over and over and over. Her thighs shake as her orgasm comes rushing towards her. Her clit throbs, absolutely aching with how fucking close she is, her thighs and belly tensing. And then to add to the pleasure, Izzy’s thumb finds Clary’s ass, rubbing against the furled muscle, pushing against it. 

Clary screams as the tension finally breaks, crashing over her. Her pussy gushes with slick as she comes, her walls clenching over and over around Izzy’s cock. Izzy continues to fuck her, prolonging her orgasm, making her pleasure rise that much higher. She whimpers as it finally dies down, Izzy’s knot growing wider with every thrust. 

Clary falls down onto her belly, unable to keep herself up anymore. But Izzy is there, pulling her up into her lap. With one hand wrapped around her throat, the other pressed against her belly, Izzy fucks up into her. The hand on her belly moves lower, finding Clary’s clit. She flicks her fingers against that bud of pleasure, somehow driving Clary even higher. 

Izzy’s mouth is hot where she pants against the side of Clary’s neck. She bites and licks, no doubt leaving another mark. 

“Alpha, alpha, alpha!” Clary chants as she clamps down. Izzy’s knot finally forms fully, wedging itself into Clary’s cunt, stretching her wider still. The feeling of the knot inside of her, rubbing against her soaked walls and Izzy’s fingers playing at her clit is enough to throw Clary over the edge  _ again _ . The pleasure races through her, leaving her lightheaded and lax. She closes her eyes, tilting her head against Izzy’s shoulder and promptly passing out. 

~~~

Izzy carefully lays them on their sides until she’s spooned up behind Clary. Her left arm goes under Clary’s head, her right slowly running up and down Clary’s side. Clary’s skin is cooling, going back to normal. Izzy breathes a sigh of relief. 

Her cock is still snug inside of Clary, so hot and tight. Fuck, it feels incredible. And having Clary’s smell all around her makes it even better. Before she knows it, Izzy’s eyes are falling shut, her nose pressed to Clary’s hair as she’s lulled to sleep. 

~~~

Clary watches as her alpha— nope, gotta stop calling her that— as  _ Izzy _ finishes packing her bag. Clary stands silently, watching. Her inner omega is  _ screaming _ , begging Clary to get her alpha to  _ stay _ . 

She walks beside Izzy, leading her to the front door. Clary takes her in, wondering if this’ll be the last time she sees her. She’s wearing a tight black dress that shows off her amazing body, tall boots that make her taller than Clary. She’s so gorgeous and Clary doesn’t want her to leave. 

Izzy turns, startling Clary by pulling her into a tight hug. “If you need anything let me know,” Izzy says with a bright smile. “And I think you should call Simon, sweetheart. The next couple days aren’t gonna be the most fun. Coming down from a scent bond sucks. But don’t worry, nothing like what your heat was like.”

“Right,” Clary says slowly. Her hands shake so hard she tucks them under her armpits just to keep them out of the way. “Well. What if?”

Izzy tucks a strand of Clary’s hair behind her ear. “What?”

“Do you think I can see you? Outside of my heat? You know,” Clary says, looking up towards the ceiling, wishing her voice was stronger. “Like a date?”

Clary watches as Izzy’s smile drops. Fuck. She fucked up. “Clary,” Izzy says gently, shaking her head. “That’s not smart. Not until after the scent bond goes away.” 

Clary bites her bottom lip, nodding along. “Right.”

“It’s not because I don’t want to,” Izzy is quick to explain. “I want to. But I’m worried. Our feelings are all over the place right now. Our hormones making us think we’re mated.”

“I understand,” Clary says carefully even though her chest aches. Her eyes prickle unpleasantly but she ignores that, giving Izzy a wide smile. “Well, for what it’s worth, I’m glad it was you.”

“Yeah,” Izzy whispers. “Me too, sweetheart.” And then she’s walking out the door.

~~~

Izzy pulls the blanket tighter around her shoulders, her body shivering without her permission. All of her muscles ache, spasming involuntarily, locking up with the shakes. Her teeth chatter but no matter how many blankets she pulls around herself, the shakes don’t stop. 

“It’s like coming off a drug,” she murmurs to her brothers. “I hate it.”

“You’ve never come off a scent bond like this before,” Alec says, tucking her hair away from her face.

“Why didn’t you, ya know, ease out of it a bit. Slowly pull away? Maybe even exchange some clothes to ease the symptoms a bit?” Jace asks, sitting on the floor cross-legged, looking up at her. 

Izzy shakes her head. Everything is so muddled right now, confusion and pain running through her head and her body. Everything inside of her is screaming out for her omega, for her mate. Only, Clary isn’t her mate, and the sooner she can remind her body of that the better. “I couldn’t. We were already in too deep. Better to go cold turkey.”

“Is it  _ really _ ?” Alec asks with a raised brow as his long fingers begin to pack a bowl for them all to share. 

Izzy shrugs. “Better in the long run. This way we’ll both be able to figure out our true feelings quicker. Without the scent bond clouding our judgement.”

“Suit yourself,” Jace murmurs, taking the pipe from Alec and taking the first hit. Blowing out, he passes it over to Izzy who takes it with shaking fingers. “I remember scent bonding with Simon. But he’d leave me his hoodie, let me come down from it easier. Nothing like what you’re feeling.”

Alec leans his head against the back of the couch, looking over at Izzy with a soft smile now that the weed is hitting his system. “I’m so glad I never had to come off a scent bond. Finding your true mate makes these things so much easier,” he murmurs, his glassy eyes lighting up when he talks about his alpha. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Izzy says, kicking him as she passes the pipe over. “Just gotta rub it in.”

Alec’s face turns serious. “If things are real like you think they are, don’t wait. As soon as the scent bond is broken go after your omega.”

Izzy nods along but her insides turn cold. What if everything was just the hormones? What if Clary doesn’t really want her?

~~~

It’s been almost a month. Almost an entire month of silently pining after an alpha that obviously doesn’t want her. “Stop sighing,” Simon says in her ear and she wrinkles her nose at being called out. 

Clary keeps walking, her plans to meet up with Simon thwarting her plans of sitting at her window seat sipping tea and wondering when her alpha would finally return to her. Dramatic? Yeah, maybe just a little. But hey, the heart wants what the heart wants. And hers? Hers is beating for Izzy. 

“I’m sorry. You must be getting so sick of listening to me whine and cry.”

“No,” Simon says softly. “I’ll never get sick of you, Clary. I just hurt for you right now.”

Clary looks up at the blue sky, letting out a long breath. Her eyes prickle unpleasantly but she ignores them. “Yeah,” she says softly. “You and me both.” Clary rubs at her eyes. “But it’s fine. I get the message. It was all the hormones talking for her.”

“Clary,” Simon tries but Clary cuts him off. 

“It’s fine, Simon. Old news,” she says with a forced chuckle. “Anyway, I’m almost here so I’ll see you in a few.” Clary hangs up before Simon can say anything else. She lets out a long sigh, tapping her phone against her bottom lip before putting it away. 

It’s fine. Really. She’ll get over Izzy. Clary rubs at the center of her chest, wondering when the ache will fade. She wonders if the smell of hot chocolate will ever stop making her breath hitch, only to realize Izzy isn’t there and be filled with disappointment. 

Walking into their regular coffee shop, Clary looks around for Simon. Only to freeze when she finds Izzy standing by the counter, staring at her with wide eyes. Fuck. 

Clary freezes up, wondering if she should approach or just turn and run. She’s leaning towards running when Izzy moves, stepping up to her slowly. “Clary? What are you doing here?”

Clary swallows around the lump in her throat. “I was meeting Simon.”

“Oh,” Izzy says slowly. Then her face morphs into a smile. She rolls her eyes. “I think we might have been set up.”

Clary tilts her head, letting out a snort when she realizes Izzy is right. “So it would seem.”

Izzy tucks her long dark hair over her shoulder. “Can I buy you a coffee or something?”

“Sure,” Clary says softly. “A hot chocolate please.”

After they get their drinks they sit down across from one another, sipping their drinks in silence. There’s a thick awkwardness between them, stiliting and stomach turning. Maybe Clary’s worries weren’t unfounded. Maybe it really  _ was _ the hormones all along. 

“I’ve missed you,” Izzy says, her voice barely above a whisper. Clary’s eyes dart away from her hands up to meet Izzy’s. They’re wide and vulnerable, making Clary’s chest warm with hope. “I’ve missed you everyday since we parted.”

“You did?”

Izzy nods. “But I was terrified of calling you and hearing you reject me. I was so scared of putting myself out there only to have you tell me it was just your heat.”

“It wasn’t,” Clary is quick to say. “It wasn’t just my heat. Even now that the scent bond is gone, I have feelings. I wanna smell you all the time. I wanna be near you. God, Izzy. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Izzy leans forward, taking Clary’s hand in her own and they both let out sighs of relief at the touch. Sparks run up Clary’s arm, filling her belly with a warm liquid feeling. She smiles wide for the first time since Izzy left her house. Something inside of her clicks into place and suddenly she can breathe easier. 

“How would you like to go on a date with me, little omega?” Izzy asks, a flirtatious smile playing at her lips. 

Clary leans forward, biting her bottom lip and looking up at Izzy through her lashes. “How about we skip right to dessert, alpha?”

Clary lets out a delighted giggle as Izzy stands up, pulling Clary along with her as they hastily make their way out of the coffee shop. Clary leans against Izzy as they walk, taking in her scent again, feeling at home and at peace. She can see herself mating Izzy, having her by her side forever and always, being her baby mama. But for now, she enjoys their closeness and the anticipation rising up in her belly, knowing this is far from over. 


End file.
